Little Demon King
by Crosoverotaku
Summary: Shibuya Miko's maiden name was Sohma. When she found out her little Yuuri was the rabbit of the zodiac, 'Shibuya Yuri' became 'Sohma Yuri'. And something happened when his soul was being delivered to Earth. Now he's the youngest Maou at age ten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bye-bye, Yuu-chan!" Sohma Yuuri's mother called out to him as he was leaving for his school, Touto Elementary.

Yuri smiled at his mother's kind attitude, despite all the things she's been through and waved back at her from the gate to the Sohma residence, "I'll see you later, mother!" He turned around and almost missed the fleeting gaze of the Head of the Sohma family, Akito.

The look he sent Yuri could have brought chills to a lot of people. But Yuri was not "a lot of people".

He was already used to that look of extreme hate and disgust that isn't supposed to be seen by little children, let alone little ten year olds. But so was the life of Sohma Yuri and he tried his best to, and successfully ignored Akito-sama's glare and headed to Touto Elementary.

He was almost to his destination when he closed his eyes – not worrying about bumping into someone, he can tell if he was about to anyway – he entered in his own world, one of the places where he really feels he's free not under Akito-sama's grasp.

But it seems that he will never be able to escape Akito.

_Akito-sama called Yuri to his chambers, 7-year-old Yuri, ever the curious one, was wondering why Akito-sama called him. He hummed cheerfully and slid Akito's doors open. It was night and the only source of light was the moon. He could see Akito but not much. "Akito-sama? You summoned me." Yuuri said, trying to be as respectful as he could to the Sohma head._

"_Ah, Yuri," he said in a voice that sent shivers up little Yuuri's spine, "come In."_

_Yuri knew that tone. It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. "Yes, Akito-sama" Yuuri said and slid the door shut. He kneeled down in front of Akito and tried to relax as much as possible trying hard not to worry about the tone Akito used._

"_You know you are the rabbit of the zodiac, right? Amazingly, the SECOND rabbit of the zodiac in this generation." Akito said._

"_I am aware, Akito-sama. My mother has told me about it," a now nervous Yuuri replied._

"_You must love your mother a lot, isn't that right, Yuuri?_

"_Very much, Akito-sama."_

"_Yet you made your mother sad, did you like doing that Yuri? Making your mother sad."_

_Yuri was taken aback. Since when did he make mama sad? Mama always said that she was proud Yuuri was her son. When did he disappoint her?_

_Akito then started chuckling, it felt bad. Like those fairy tales were the evil man laughed like something bad was going to happen. "Oh. Of course you wouldn't know Yuri. Because you kept on repeating that sin over and over again, you thought it was normal and actually a good thing."_

_He stood up and walked over to a table in the corner of his room. He got something and put it behind his back. "Ever since you were born, she became sad. It's because you're not normal, Yuri. There never was supposed to be a second repeat of an animal in the zodiac." Akito then pulled out what he got from the table. Yuuri didn't need to ask what it was, he knew already from his mother's hobbies displayed in pictures during her college years._

_It was a horsewhip._

_The rest he couldn't remember much, no, he didn't WANT to remember. All he could barely recall was something hitting him on his arms, and his face, like a very hard slap. Someone – him or Akito-sama he wasn't sure – screaming "You're a disgrace!" and "You don't belong here!" and what really hurt him most, "YOU'RE NOT NORMAL!"_

Yuri heard a bell being rung and realized he was already in his classroom 5-A. 'Got to stop thinking about that, it wouldn't help mother if I thought about things like this,' he kept repeating that line to himself. He calmed down, placed his bag beside his table and sat on his chair near the door.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher of 2-A, Tsukimi-sensei – a brown-haired and brown-eyed woman in her early twenties - arrived and began the role call.

"Aka Megumi?"she asked.

"Present." Megumi said in a bored voice.

"Enzai Saiki?"

"Here!" This continued on until it landed on Yuuri's name. "Sohma Yuri," she said sweetly, a clear sign of favoritism.

Yuri wasn't a fan of favoritism, but he didn't really want to care much on what people thought of him anymore ever since _THAT_experience. "Present," he answered to his teacher. And Yuuri started to pay attention. The last names were called and Tsukimi-sensei made an announcement to the class.

"By the end of the week, one of your classmates will be leaving us," she said gloomily.

It didn't matter if she said that or "There's a bomb in the lockers," because the class was in an uproar almost instantly. All of the class, save for Yuuri, were wondering the usual reactions one would expect when you hear this sentence; "Someone's leaving?" and "I wonder who it is…"

Tsukimi-sensei placed her hands together, telling the class to keep quiet, "As I was saying, one of your classmates will be leaving us, please stand."

Yuri stood up with an uncaring look, like moving up to high school at age ten was nothing. Of course, the class asked why he was leaving. Predictable. "Sohma-kun is leaving and transferring to Kaibara High School.

"HIGH SCHOOL?" the classmates of Yuuri screamed in surprise.

"Yuri-kun's a genius!" one said in amazement.

"I wish I was like him…" another said jealously, Yuuri could feel a vein popping at his forehead.

"Kyaa~! Yuri-kun's so cool!" two of Yuuri's fan girls squealed – though Yuuri himself didn't know he had a fan club, he didn't bother looking up what the clubs were in the school, since he's so busy at home helping his mother out – and Yuri would already have lost his patience among these "childish" people, if not for Tsukimi-sensei calling the class to order, again.

"Now let's move on to Math, our lesson for today is Equivalent Fractions…" and everyone in 5-A groaned.

The rest of the day was filled with Yuri hiding from people - who just won't mind their own business - asking why he was going to a high school. 'Thank goodness I was trained by _shishou_ on how to hide skillfully' Yuuri thought, and thanking the gods for the many close calls that happened during the day. Yuuri hid on the rooftop, on trees, behind bushes and a lot more places too difficult for many –mostly adults - to reach.

It was 1o'clock and school was thankfully over. It was good that Yuuri sat near the door, because he walked hurriedly once Tsukimi-sensei left the classroom, to a park near his home.

Yuri liked the park, there were many kids with their parents playing with them, then there was a stand near the playground where they make the most delicious crepes ever! He went to the stand and ordered from the lady there for a crepe and a few minutes later he was sitting on a bench eating his favorite flavor for crepes, strawberry.

He was just sitting there happily eating when that retarded girl-well Yuuri thought she was, but she's actually Yuuri's fan girl – came running over from behind a tree, running to Yuuri with tears in her eyes.

"Yuri-kun~!" the volume of her voice caused several stares, "Why didn't you tell us you were transferring schools?"

Yuui stood up and the girl – 'Sawada Risa' he remembered was running at her full speed, which was surprisingly fast.

Then something clicked in Yuuri's head. _SHE._

It wasn't a good sign. And Yuuri could tell from the position of Risa-san's arms that she was planning to hug him. And this was a park with many people. And Yuri was part of the zodiac. Yuri ran over to the nearest exit of the park but tripped half-way there because some fool left a toy car near the fountain. He fell and landed quite painfully inside the fountain, and before he could get up something was sucking him.

The first thought that Yuri had was 'How is this possible?' the next was, 'I'm gonna be late going home!'

The next second there was no trace of Yuuri, or even his bag, anywhere. Well at least he escaped Risa-san.

_*END of CHAPTER ONE*_

_A/N: Sorry first chapters so short. The next one will be waaaaay longer. Promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first thing Yuuri did when he woke up was, of course, check for any injuries. Realizing that he had nothing serious, just a bruise on the forehead for hitting on the edge of the fountain, he checked the state he was in. He was dripping wet, so being sucked inside a fountain was, sadly, real. 'Better then finding out you were actually hallucinating,' he thought.

Yuuri looked around his surroundings and saw a small and peaceful-looking village.

Something was definitely wrong.

For one, there were definitely no villages in Japan, let alone anywhere near Tokyo. Then, he heard soft footsteps and looked to his left. He spotted a pretty blonde lady wearing a dress that **no one **in Tokyo would ever wear. It was a simple outfit. And it was from the middle ages! A cosplayer in the wrong place? But her expression said she knew where she was, so Yuuri asked, "Hey, Miss! Uhh… do you happen to know where I am? I'm… kinda lost." He finished lamely. After all no one would ever say; "Excuse me. It seems I got sucked in a fountain, do you happen to know how I ended up here?"

The pretty lady looked at Yuuri then suddenly dropped the basket she was carrying, which contained purple… apples? "What interesting fruit – 'or is it a vegetable?' he wondered curiously – you have there, neesan." Yuuri commented politely. He tried to put the fruit back in the basket, but then the lady started screaming in what Yuuri thought was gibberish.

'So… I'm in a mental hospital?' Yuuri thought. He heard shouts the next moment and spotted a group of men with pitchforks. 'Woah! They understood the gibberish of that lady? I haven't even heard of this language. And there are no more people in this world who still wear clothes from the middle ages…'

'I'm going insane, aren't I?'

The pretty blonde headed over to the men and stared speaking the unknown language, an old man around his fifties –probably the young woman's father – looked angry then picked up many stones. The others followed his example, and they all started throwing it at Yuuri. They had rather good throwing arms because at least one of the stones each of the villagers threw at Yuuri hit him. The stones thrown made a few cuts at Yuuri's arms, and one more bruise was added to his forehead.

Yuuri could have avoided them all – he missed most of the rocks – but his experience with the fountain and he thought the villagers had nice, kind faces, got him hit. There was a neighing of horses and, before the villagers could throw another set of twenty or so rocks at Yuuri, they heard something from one of the men that was riding a horse. The man was at the front of the group, and was, obviously, the leader.

That man was a blonde with short hair and green eyes, a really heavy and deadly looking sword was attached to a scabbard which was also on a belt around his waist, he also was heavily-built with lots of muscles and he went to Yuuri and looked at him with eyes that looked down upon him like he was dirt. The blonde warrior dismounted his horse and Yuuri could got a good look of the man's height. Yuuri felt embarrassed, he was easily three times taller than him. It wasn't his fault he was short for his age! It was his mother's genes!

The man kneeled down to Yuuri's height, then placed both his hands on Yuuri's head. Next thing he did was he squeezed. Hard.

Although it lasted only a few seconds, to Yuuri, it felt like forever before the man finally released Yuuri's head from that painful squeeze. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What did you do that for, ojisan?"

The heavily-muscled guy smirked then said, "You understand us now, boy?" he said it in such a mocking voice, like he was better than Yuuri.

'Jerk.' Yuuri thought at the man bitterly. "Wait, I can understand you! Thank goodness, I thought you people didn't know Japanese! But, beside that, sir… YOU CAN'T SQUEEZE PEOPLE'S HEAD WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!" he exploded.

He realized what he just said, then Yuuri's face went red, "A-anyway… you get what I mean, right…?"

The blonde man laughed then said in his mocking tone, "So, the Mazoku picked a _child_ to be their ruler. I know they needed a ruler, but who knew they were this desperate!" He laughed so loud that the cheerful sound he was emitting was the only sound the people of the village could hear for well almost a minute.

One of the villagers interrupted the man's who-knows-why joyous moment, "We should kill that Soukoku first before it can harm us!"

Yuuri was speechless and just stood there listening to all the weird information people were talking about. But he still couldn't get what kind of situation he was in.

Another said, "No, we should sell it to the west countries, I heard that we could sell him there for high prices."

'They're calling me an it!'

Then the blonde lady from awhile ago spoke, "I heard of that, those people would then hand any Mazoku over to Dai Shimaron for judgment. The bigger their position in Shin Makoku, the more they'll give us. And this Maou is a Soukoku as well!"

Then, the warrior smirked, "No, he is still a child, he doesn't know anything, we could use him. We all know how powerful the Maou is. We could shape him up." Yuuri obviously knew they were talking about him.

'Maou? So I AM in a mental hospital!' Yuuri exclaimed mentally, 'So… that means I'm insane doesn't it? I bet Akito-sama sent me here. But what about mother? She MUST be feeling lonely right now, but she does have Momiji-niisan with her, so I guess she'll be alright.' He though hurriedly, he needed to examine the situation quickly. But the only thought in his head was, 'What are they talking about?'

The blonde man then kneeled down to Yuuri's height then suddenly aimed for a nerve in Yuuri's neck, wanting to knock him out. Yuuri saw it coming and dodged leaping two times longer than a normal child could. The blow aimed for Yuuri was fast and Yuuri missed it with only a split second to spare. 'He's good,' Yuuri praised the man mentally but he wasn't the type to admit it. It would just distract him –although slightly - from the fight, anyway.

Turned out what the warrior did was just a distraction, once Yuuri's feet touched the ground, he was hit by one of the man's men with the flat of his sword. "That's not fair you…" and Yuuri was knocked out.

X

He ruffled his dark hair and groaned at a sudden headache that struck him, 'That hurt, darn it! That guy… he doesn't fight fair! And I thought warriors were supposed to be these big shots with lots of pride and honor and whatnot.' Yuuri opened his deep, black orbs and sat up straight, finding that he was laying down on a couch.

"My, my, what a cute Maou we have here."

Yuuri jumped and turned to where the voice was coming from.

The voice was a woman's. She had an unnatural color of hair red-violet. Perhaps she dyed it? She appeared to be around her late twenties, but if you think about the insanity that's been happening around Yuuri, you never know.

"Why do you people always call me 'Maou'?" Yuuri demanded the answer from the woman.

The lady smirked and giggled, "Such a strange Maou you are, little boy. The meaning is obvious isn't it? It's because you are the Maou. Ruler of the Mazoku, enemy of the humans – including me, of course – and other whatnot."

"Fine, let me change the question, why am I" Yuuri pointed at himself and stressing 'I' " of all people, a Maou? Maou's don't even exist! Let alone demons and other fantasy things!" He was getting tired, why won't the lady just answer his question straight?

"I don't know, I'm just following Adelbert-sama's orders, go ask him," the lady said, shrugging her shoulder, "I was just told to guard you until we reach Shou Shimaron."

'Adelbert-sama?' Yuuri thought, she was probably talking about that super-macho guy that cheated in the fight? 'I hate him. The cheater,' Yuuri decided.

"Adelbert-sama was the man who knocked me out, right?" he finally asked the lady who was guarding him.

"Correct."

Yuuri sighed, this wasn't helping him get anywhere.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yuuri started up another conversation with the woman, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name first…" Yuuri apologized, back to his ever polite manner of speaking.

"It's okay, I didn't ask for your either, it was rude. My name's Velma," Velma answered.

Yuuri smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Velma-san. My name's Yuuri. " Velma grasped Yuuri's hand and shook it.

X

The ones in charge of bringing the Maou back to Shin Makoku arrived some time later in the village Yuuri was in when Adelbert came. The result was messy.

The leader of the group from Shin Makoku, Conrad, was completely furious. He had met Yuuri's parents before, he was also the one who named him. He even swore he would protect him with his life. But when he heard he was captured by _that man_ traitor of Shin Makoku, Adelbert. He went straight back to Blood Pledge Castle to discuss what they should do next. Ashamed of himself for being too late when he promised…

X

"What kind of Maou is he? Getting captured so easily," Wolfram von Bielefeld, Conrad Weller's younger brother complained at having a ruler so weak.

The lords inside Blood Pledge castle were currently having a meeting in Lord Gwendal von Voltaire's, Conrad's older half-brother, in-charge of most of the Shin Makoku's military affairs – office.

Gunter, one of the Demon King's retainers, said this to the young – and bratty – Lord, "Calm yourself Lord Bielefeld, we must take into consideration the fact that His Majesty was born in another world. He was most probably confused and thought that Adelbert was trying to help him." Then after realizing this, posed dramatically and cried, "Ah~! Whatever shall happen to His Majesty… if that traitor even dares try to HURT his Majesty, I'll ERASE him from this world!"

"Calm yourself, Lord von Christ," Gwendal said to Gunter. "But if the human countries hear about this, they will be looking for the first chance to attack. We must find the Maou as soon as possible."

Gunter nodded his head, "True, I suggest we go to Shinou Temple and ask Ulrike if she is able to search for His Majesty."

"Then let us depart as soon as possible," Conrad ushered, his voice full of worry and stress. 'Yuuri… I'll find you soon.' He then opened the door to Gwendal's office and closed it softly, to prepare for the short trip. While everyone else was quite clearly worried about the surprisingly – to humans, at least – 120 or more-year-old man.

X

The trip was short and uneventful, they were able to enter Shinou Temple easily. Because the head priestess, Ulrike, said "Shinou has permitted them to enter." Because men weren't allowed to simply waltz into the temple, unlike women.

Gunter was the first to speak, his lilac hair falling gracefully as he bowed, "Greetings, Ulrike-sama. We apologize for disturbing you during these times, but we must ask a favor of you."

"Think nothing of it, Gunter-sama. It is my duty to assist Blood Pledge castle in times of need." Ulrike told Gunter and his companions.

Conrad looked up from the floor where he was thinking very deeply, the floor would probably have holes already from Conrad's intent stare on it if he didn't look up, "Then will you be able to tell us where the location of His Majesty is?"

Ulrike's purple eyes widened in surprise, "The Maou has not returned yet?" she paused for a few moments then said quietly, "It's probably my fault."

But of course, all the trained soldiers in the room heard this comment.

"Why would you say that, Ulrike? You've done a perfect job at everything!" Wolfram exploded, forgetting to even add a '-sama' after her name. But everyone thought nothing of it.

Gwendal stared at Ulrike, more wrinkles appearing on his forehead, "Yes, Ulrike. You've done nothing wrong, have you?"

"It's because I… I… predicted the time of His Majesty's coming… wrong," Ulrike sniffled her eyes watery, "that's p-probably why… His Majesty was captured…"

"But what's done is done," Conrad cut-in, "It's too late to change it, although you can still help, of course. Please tell us the location of Yuuri."

Ulrike wiped the tears that were threatening to fall and concentrated. Soon, a dark orb with sparkling objects – like stars - within it, appeared.

"What does it do, Ulrike?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"This sphere, has the power to track the power of the present and previous Maous no matter where they are in this world," she answered the Lord, still looking at the sphere searching for the power of the present Maou.

Everyone looked closely at Ulrike then the sphere, then at Ulrike again, her face holding a lot of concentration. Gunter couldn't help but ask a question from Ulrike, "Do you know which star that one belongs to?" Gunter said, pointing at a large and brightly-shining star.

For a split second, Ulrike's face lost the stress that was showing, "Ah, that one belongs to Lady Celi," she said, then went back to work. 'How fitting' everyone in the room thought, thinking about the former Maou and also mother of the three half-brothers.

"I found him!" Ulrike cried with joy. "Where?" everyone demanded at the exact same time.

Ulrike looked carefully at the small star, shining dimly where there was no other star anywhere near it. Then she gasped, "No… no… he can't…"

Conrad couldn't take it anymore, "WHERE, Ulrike?"

The sphere disappeared from her hands and she answered meekly, "Shou Shimaron."

X

_A/N: Chapter was a bit longer, but not much. Sooo sorry I updated so late! Hardly anyone's reviewing… I'm sad __ . Please give me only THREE more reviews and I'll update in maybe 2 weeks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

X

The moment Yuuri and Velma's hands shook, Yuuri was eternally grateful to his mother who remembered to make him wear gloves everyday – just in case a girl touched his hands for whatever reason.

_Mother's Important Sayings To Yuuri (no. 38):_

"_Now remember, Yuu-chan! You're a part of the zodiac – and my cute Yuu-chan is the bunny too! Ah~! Fantasy is amazing isn't it? – but you should always remember that you should be better 'safe than sorry', as the people from the West say . So you should always wear these gloves, just in case a female's skin comes in contact with yours, okay? But that's enough of my rant. Bye-bye!"_

X

Then Velma explained to Yuuri all that he didn't know about the world he was in, even though she didn't understand himself why he was asking, but Adelbert-sama's orders were _very _clear; 'Answer the young Maou any questions he may ask, no matter how basic, guard and make sure he never comes out of the cabin.' She didn't want to fail the orders she was given.

Yuuri was sitting on a chair facing the window of the cabin, looking at the grass stain made in the village that was staining his blue T-shirt. He wondered if his mother would scold him for the stain, just like what Akito-sama does whenever he makes a mistake.

'No,' he argued with himself, 'mother isn't like Akito-sama, she's nicer, and happier and would never hurt me. The total opposite of Akito-sama,' Yuuri told himself firmly.

"We have arrived at Shou Shimaron, _You're Majesty_," Velma told Yuuri, stressing the last part sarcastically, she obviously believed a child like Yuuri could never rule.

The message was as clear as a mirror when it rang in Yuuri's ears. He would have _loved _sticking his tongue out, but decided she would call it childish and prove her point so he retorted back, "Oh, already? Thank you,_ servant._"

A vein popped on Velma's face, giving Yuuri some satisfaction.

The door opened, revealing the other guards to Yuuri's cabin that were wearing soldier's uniforms. Velma gave them a "Thanks for the hard work," and they replied by saying, "Ma'am!" and also bowing up to their waist. When they saw the supposed _Maou, _Yuuri gave them a small bow of acknowledgement, hard to see any thanks in the small gesture. For some reason the soldiers looked at him with the three most negative emotions Yuuri knew, _Anger, Hate and Disgust._ Yuuri was curious why so many people didn't like him here he'd ask Velma-san later then.

Yuuri asked the question when he and Velma walked towards the ship deck. "A child will never understand why. But since we have nothing to talk about…" she started to taunt Yuuri again – he'll get her back for sure – "The Mazoku and the Humans have been fighting for centuries, the Mazoku are evil, they endanger the Humans whenever they step on our lands even if their Maryoku has no effect in human countries. Cause deaths and when the war twenty years ago occurred many in my village died. That's why we must kill them all," the redhead said.

After that, Yuuri stayed quiet to think about what Velma said. The first thing was, what the hell is Maryoku? Magic? This dream – if it is - makes no sense. Why would they have a war with each other? What did each side do? Surely the Mazoku aren't that bad. What are these people, racists or something? But both are at fault, anyway. For even having a war, that's just dumb.

Thinking about that, he suddenly felt a presence with something trying to hit him, instincts reacted and Yuuri saw that his small hand clasped a throat.

_Adelbert-san!_

"Oh, it's just the cheater," Yuuri said and looked up with a fake bored-looking gaze. He was right, it was Adelbert, beside him was a tall and – by first glance - arrogant man tying his hair into a ponytail that went down to slightly below his shoulders wearing a blue uniform.

"So this is the Maou. Much, much, MUCH, much smaller than I

expected," man with a ponytail said.

'Oh, so this is an example of a rich snob.' Yuuri tuned out what most of the man was saying just pretending to listen – everyone else in the ship did the same – but some words were just too loud to tune out like; "King Saralegui", "Promotion!" and the most repetitive, "I, the Great Maxine-sama have…" Surprisingly… not really, Maxine –apparently that was never found out no one was listening.

'Does this guy ever shut up?' everyone seemed to think, even Adelbert, though not that obviously shown.

Finally, there was silence on the ship and Adelbert whispered something to Maxine but they were too far from the rest of the crew to hear. Maxine nodded and looked back at Yuuri, "We will now be heading off to King Saralegui's castle off now, Mazoku." As if on cue, the ship suddenly stopped and big, intimidating guards came to Yuuri with ropes. Obviously, to tie his hands with. They did so and Maxine, Adelbert and Yuuri got of the ship.

Yuuri looked at Velma wondering why she wouldn't come. Velma

mouthed 'business' making Yuuri nod and one of the guards push him to hurry up.

That was probably the first time he had someone close to a friend.

X

Maxine was, without a doubt, feeling like the happiest, and most accomplished man in the world. He was probably the first human ever to capture the Demon King. The so-called 'All Powerful' Maou. Ha! And the present Maou was nothing but a _child. _Probably nothing more than eleven.

And when he brings the child King to Shou Shimaron's child king. He will probably rewarded greatly. More lands, more people to control, more money, more power.

And so much more.

He will definitely make sure that the Maou will stay captured.

Adelbert, the Maou – who he still wonders why didn't the child struggle when he was being tied – him, and some guards were heading to the castle where he will present the Mazoku to King Saralegui and, hopefully, that's when he will have his rewards.

Finally the ride was over and the child was silent the whole time, once glaring at Adelbert and Maxine, but stopped soon enough.

When they stepped out of the carriage led by the guards Maxine wondered if the child King would try to escape, but surprisingly, he didn't. 'The child is smart, but that doesn't change anything,' the Human commander realized.

X

There the Shou Shimaron king was sitting there on his throne with his right-hand man, Berias, at his side, waiting patiently to see the said 'Maou' one of his soldiers – that idiot, Maxine the name was, or something – reported. But… to be captured that fast, if it was an imposter, he would believe it but… if it was the real Maou? Is he really that weak?

"Hey, Berias. do you think he's weak?" Saralegui asked absentmindedly, he didn't really care if Berias answered or not.

His right-hand man stayed silent. "Yes, I expected something like that," the Shou Shimaron king chuckled.

A knock on the large door.

"Your Majesty, Maxine-sama has arrived," a soldier reported.

'Finally,' Saralegui thought then he ordered for the guard to bring him in. "Sir!" he saluted then brought Maxine in, and behind him was a… wait. A child? Black hair and black eyes. Soukoku. So this is the Maou. His appearance answers everything.

"Good work, Maxine, " he smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," He bowed.

Saralegui was laughing inside. This is interesting. Extremely interesting! I can't wait to know about the Maou, a child King even younger than him. Someone so uncapable, to choose someone like that, it's too funny! "Bring him to a room, our young guest here is a king, after all."

"B-but sir, h-he's a… Mazoku! The Demon King!" Maxine sputtered.

The blonde king's golden eyes flashed dangerously at Maxine, "Are you not supposed to serve me alone, Maxine?" the soldier's eyes grew wide while the Maou just looked slightly curious at the whole ordeal.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I live only to serve you," Maxine answered quietly.

"Then I don't see why you even need to ask!" Saralegui said brightly. And Yuuri was taken to his room.

'_It would be nice to have a conversation with you, dear Maou.'_

X

'Why do we have to fetch the Maou again?' Wolfram repeated to himself for the 15th time on his mother's ship. 'Wait, I think I'm getting sick again!' the green-eyed 'youth' thought turning green.

"Wolfram~! Aren't you excited? We're going to see the Maou! Oh, I can't wait to see hime? You're brother, Conrad, said he's a Soukoku!" Wolfram's mother surprised her son by hugging him.

Wolfram's face went red and he shouted, "He's not my brother! He's just a filthy human!"

"Whatever you say, Wolf," His mother Celi shrugged and walked away.

Just as Celi walked away Wolfram spotted Conrad and Gwendal heading towards one of the rooms and Wolfram decided, out of curiosity… and boredom, to follow.

X

"How much farther until we reach Shou Shimaron?" Conrad questioned his elder brother.

"Not too long, in a few hours at most. There, we'll meet Yozak in an inn," Gwendal said stoically. His only worry was that Yozak wouldn't try to disguise as a woman, again. He gave a slightly noticeable shudder.

Conrad sat down and asked for some more information, "What have you heard so far from Yozak?"

"He spotted black hair from a carriage heading for the Shou Shimaron castle, and he's heard Adelbert was on the ship carrying the Maou."

X

"We've arrived," the captain of Lady Celi's ship reported.

"Yay! Later, I'll finally be able to see the new Maou, Oh, I wonder what he's like." Celi exclaimed.

"But please remember, Mother, to please, for _all_ our sakes, that you won't do something reckless." Conrad begged.

Celi winked and gave a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, Conrad – by the way, did you notice you look more like your father today? – I won't do anything to endanger all of our lives!"

If this scene were drawn in a very cartoonish way, everyone would have a sweat drop on their foreheads. "Well mother, we'll be on our way, now…" Gwendel told his mother, while putting on a large, old hooded cloak. His brothers and Gunter did the same. Gunter was busy the whole time sending reminders to Anissina – the country's proudest woman 'inventor', she calls herself – that he forgot to tell her, over the rush to rescue the Maou. He only wishes that Adelbert – _traitor _– did nothing to His Majesty… Yuuri? That's what Conrad said his name was. What a unique name!

They got off the ship and Wolfram stopped blowing chunks into the sea. Finally.

X

After asking for directions to 'Lindy's Inn' where they were supposed to meet Yozak. The inn wasn't that popular, which was perfect for the Mazoku, Wolfram spotted Yozak first, disguised as a waitress. So yes, he was cross-dressing. After showing them to the room Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Gwendal would be staying he laid out the news.

"I found where bochan is," he said smiling mischievously.

X

A/N: So, the chapter was pretty bad, don't you think? Sorry. Me and my family were on vacation so I couldn't find much time to write the story... Anyway, forgive me for the bad writing I'm only 12. Speaking of 12, it was my birthday a few days ago! Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday... I don't wanna sing anymore.


End file.
